superdungeonexplorefandomcom-20200213-history
FAQ
Page for Frequently asked questions that arise. Q:When using an AOE spell (in this example dragons breath from the burning horn) - the attacker makes one roll, and each model in the area of affect must make an armor roll against that roll. Say the attack roll included a potion or heart. Would each model that suffered a wound trigger the drop of a potion or heart? A: No. You only get the number of potions/hearts that your rolled. The trigger is just a wound is done, then you get what you rolled. It is not multiple potions/hearts per wound. (pg. 16) Q: A hero runs, spending all of their action points, to get into combat area. Can Sugar Rush provide +2 action Points to give that hero 2 action points to make attacks? A: Yes Q:Candy&Cola give Sugar Rush to a hero. That hero, using all of its initial and bonus attacks (from Sugar Rush) gains 3 more potions that were giving to Candy&Cola. Can she then Sugar Rush that same hero again and again -as long as she has the potions? A: Yes, According to the rules, you can gain a heart or potion for every die rolled with one on it. Secondly, any character can take the hearts/potions rolled. Therefore, if you rolled 3 potions on any given attack, AND still did damage (which is pretty unlikely to begin with), there would be 3 potions available for the taking...which Candy could take all of them...recharging her potion stock for Sugar Rush. Q:Hearthsworn Fighter with Cleave - Cleave states, sweep 1. He rolls 1 attack roll that applies to all hit. Each individual target then must make a save throw against that 1 roll. No matter how many wounds this deals if 1 potion was rolled, only 1 potion is received-even if 3 minions take a wound each? A:Yes. It is not a matter of how many wounds are done, it only matters if you wounded. you can get multiple hearts and potions if you roll multiples though. Q:If a loot or treasure card allows one to inflict a status effect ( fragile, weak, immobile ect) will you ''' only inflict that if you utilize the dice which the loot or treasure card gives you? A:According to the rules, it says you treat any new abilities on loot cards as though they were printed on the Model's card. That being the case, if "Weak" was printed on the Glimmerdusk Ranger's card, it wouldn't matter if she did a melee or ranged attack...she would benefit from "Weak" regardless. So, the loot should work the same way. '''Q:Do all special attacks (the red button abilities) cause damage? It does not call that out in the list of effects. A: Special attacks are just that - attacks. so yes they all do damage as well as apply their effects to any models that are wounded. Q: Do bosses and Mini-bosses receive the loot bonuses applied from reaching the 16bit stage of the game? A: No. The loot bonuses apply specifically to Minions and Denizens (pg. 15) Q: The Relic loot that I have equipped list a bonus +1 die to Attack, as well as a special ability. Do I only get the +1 Attack if I use the relic special ability? A: No - this bonus is added to the applicable stat of the model, juast as though it was printed on its card. Bonuses gained from equipment items are cumalitive with any other bonuses a model may have. Many pieces of equipment will not only provide a bonus to the models dice, but also provide them with a potent ability. Q: If an AoE successfully hits an initial target, do additional targets that have stealth get to roll to see if they are hit? The stealth rule protects you from RANGED atatcks. AOE effects are not considered a ranged effect, but rather an area effect. Stealth only affects 'ranged abilities', so therefore it does nothing against an AOE Attack. Q: If smoke is in affect, will it prevent an additional target hidden from LoS in the smoke from getting hit from an AoE that successfully "targets" its initial target (for instance if the target is out of the smoke area)? A: Smoke is NOT a wall...all it does is block line of sight. If you target a model in front of the smoke and the spray AoE goes into the smoke area, the model in the smoke will be hit by the spray. They just can't be the target of the spray. Q: Is there a way to remove status effects on monsters other than Timeout? No. No current other ways at this time Q: Can a character move diagonally around a corner? A: Yes (via official SPM response on FB but I thought this should still be left on the list since its not in the rulebook) Q: Can a character target diagonally around a corner? A: The model directly at the corner may be targeted, but non further. -No due to LoS (in rulebook?) Q: Can a character move diagonally through two people/enemies? A: Yes (via official SPM response on FB but I thought this should still be left on the list since it not in the rulebook) Q: When you reach 16bit in overcharge, does the consul draw a Third loot card? Nope they just get the two loot cards (1 at the initial 16bit, the second on reaching overcharge). Q: while suffering from knockdown (or bind) can a model use a potion? Yes, the only time a miniature cannot use a potion is to pick up another potion or while affected by choke Q: Does the rogue's luck provide two treasure cards with choice when defeating a min-boss as well, or only on opending treasure chests? The description of luck specifically states "when opening a treasure chest" so it will only apply to chests. Q: With the Rogue in your party, does she get to convert any heroes hearts/potions, or only the ones she rolls on her activatoin? Same goes for the Paladin as a healer earning double hearts? Both hero abilities only come into play when that hero rolls a heart / potion. So they do not apply to other heroes when those heroes roll hearts/potions. OPEN Questions: Q: The rogue gets to draw two treasure cards and select one, discarding the other. If one of the cards is "boo booty" does it spawn? (the boo booty card says when drawn on it) Squeezing: -Is squeezing a term used for future games / releases? Missile X & Range X: -Missile X cant work on adjacent spaces. Is Range X supposed to be the same? -Is Missile X not consider a ranged attack if a Range X attack can be used on someone 1 square away? Loot Tracker / Power Gauge -Does Fire Damage, Backlash and other dmg dealing effects advance the Loot Tracker or Power Gauge? Backlash does say on its effect that it does not advance the loot gauge. nothing about the power gauge. FIre also states that it does not advance the Power Gauge. -Does the tracker starts on the 8 bit or in the big golden circle? -Boss Timeout & Minions: -Timeout says you may have to pull minions to the boss that are already in play on the board. Do those minions reset when they get pulled to the boss like that? Category:Rules